


Birthday Breakfast in Bed

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Bagginshield Uncles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It's Bilbo's birthday and he gets the best start to his day.





	Birthday Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fili is eight, Kili is six, Frodo is two.  
> I don't own these characters.

                “I can do it, Uncle Thorin!” The not so quiet whisper penetrated through Bilbo’s pleasant dream of eating birthday cake off his husband’s chest and he mentally groaned as he started to wake up. He willed himself back to sleep, wanting to finish his dream, but more hushed whispers made it impossible for him to fall back asleep. He kept his eyes closed and stayed still after waking up and he was glad he did because the whispers stopped and suddenly two small boys were climbing onto the bed. He struggled not to smile as his nephews sat on either side of him. He patiently waited as they boys excitedly whispered to each other over him and then something was placed on the end of the bed down by his feet.

                Then he was being shaken by the boys, Kili yelling over his head, “Happy birthday, Uncle Bilbo!”

                “Kili, not so loud,” Thorin half-heartedly reprimanded the boy with a smile, watching Bilbo pretend to wake up. He knew his husband well enough to recognize when he was sleeping and when he wasn’t, and he knew Bilbo had been waiting quietly to be “woken up” by the boys. He gently moved the food tray aside and sat down on the edge of the bed as Bilbo sat up. He watched Bilbo hug and thank both boys before Kili eagerly reached for the tray.

                “Look, Uncle Bilbo! We made you breakfast!” Kili said proudly. He tried to pick up the tray by himself and Thorin hurriedly put his hands under the tray, helping him lift the tray and put it over Bilbo’s lap. Bilbo gasped in delight and hugged both boys tight again.

                “It looks wonderful, boys, thank you!” He kissed both boys on top of the head and then said, “I think I might need some paper towels though, could you run and get me a few please?” The boys both nodded and quickly climbed off the bed then ran from the room.

                Alone, Bilbo crooked his finger at Thorin with a smile and Thorin scooted up the bed. Once within reach, Bilbo put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Thorin hummed against Bilbo’s lips and after they pulled apart, he pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s. “Happy birthday, love,” he murmured. Bilbo blushed and pecked Thorin’s lips, then leaned back and looked down at the tray. Thorin winced at the slightly horrified look that spread over Bilbo’s face. “I don’t think you can eat any of this, really. I lost track of what Kili put in his pancake. Fili’s might be slightly more edible, but I wouldn’t chance it.”

                Bilbo sent Thorin a strained smile and shrugged. “It’s fine. I’ll pretend to take a few bites for them, just be ready to distract them so I can spit it out if I need to.”

                “Deal.” They shook hands and Bilbo pulled Thorin in for another kiss, which had them both humming, only to be interrupted moments later when the boys burst back into the bedroom, each carrying a paper tower roll. Chuckling, they broke apart and smiled down at their nephews. “Thank you, Fili, Kili. You’re both such good helpers,” Thorin said, making both boys beam, before he lifted little Kili on to his lap. Fili ran around the bed and climbed up to sit next to Bilbo, who gave him a one-armed hug.

                “Here, Uncle Bilbo!” Kili yelled, tossing his paper towel roll at Bilbo’s face.

                “Whoa!” Bilbo exclaimed, blocking the roll. “Easy there, buddy. Thank you. I won’t ever need paper towels again with you two around.” Bilbo poked Kili’s stomach and his nephew shrieked and squirmed in Thorin’s lap.

                “Tickle me, Uncle Bilbo, Tickle me!” Fili pleaded and tugged on Bilbo’s pajamas. Bilbo growled playfully and tickled Fili’s ribs with both hands. Fili squealed and wiggled around on the bed and after Kili crawled out of his lap to help tickle his brother, Thorin moved the breakfast tray safely out of the way. Bilbo took turns tickling the boys, making sure to blow raspberries on their bellies every time they asked him to. After several minutes, the boys grew tired of the game and settled down, Kili curled up in Bilbo’s lap and Fili stretched out on his legs.

                “Uncle Bilbo, your pancakes are getting cold!” Kili said, suddenly remembering the breakfast they had made. He clamored off of Bilbo and picked the fork up off the tray. He thrust it towards Bilbo with a grin. “Try mine first!”

                Bilbo looked at Thorin, hiding a grimace, and Thorin shot him a sympathetic, and slightly amused, smile. Bilbo gingerly took the fork from Kili, holding it like it was a snake, and moved the breakfast tray into his lap. He apprehensively studied the pancakes. One was clearly Kili’s, as it was lumpy and not completely done. The other was slightly better as it was fully cooked but had bits of various fruits in it. He poked Kili’s pancake with the fork and, with Kili’s encouragement, cut a small piece off. He glanced at Thorin and then closed his eyes. Bracing himself, he put the piece into his mouth.

                Instantly, he was struggling not to spit it out. Somehow, he gathered his strength and kept his face straight as he hummed and pretended to chew. He looked pleadingly at Thorin, who was fighting a grin, and his husband coughed and turned away from him. “Kili, why don’t you cut some more pieces for Bilbo?” he asked and moved the breakfast tray to his lap, drawing the boy’s attention away from Bilbo. Both boys turned to Thorin, eager to cut up their pancakes, and Bilbo took the moment to tear off a paper towel from the roll and spit out the pancake. He spit quietly several times before he threw the paper towel away in the wastebasket. Then he frantically grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand and guzzled half of it down to wash the taste out of his mouth.

                He had just put the top back on the bottle when Fili and Kili turned back to him, proudly proclaiming they had cut his pancakes for him. Bilbo smiled slightly and thanked them, then Kili asked, “Is my pancake good, Uncle Bilbo?” Looking into his big, brown eyes, so full of pride and excitement, Bilbo’s smile grew and he affectionately ruffled his hair.

                “It was . . . interesting,” Bilbo said, not wanting to crush Kili’s happiness or outright lie to him. To his relief, Kili puffed up at his response.

                “Try mine now, Uncle Bilbo!” Fili yelled, pouting. His patience had worn out and he picked up the fork from the bed where Bilbo had dropped it. He speared a piece of his pancake and held it up to Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo obediently opened wide and let Fili put the pancake piece into his mouth. He closed his mouth around the piece and Fili pulled the fork away. Bilbo was surprised to find that Fili’s pancake was slightly tolerable, mostly because it was fully cooked. The various fruit bits in it made it taste terrible, but Bilbo soldiered through it, trying not to chew too fast before he made himself swallow. He fought back a full-body shudder and drank more water to wash it down.

                “Thank you, Fili. It was interesting, too.” Fili grinned and Bilbo moved the tray aside and pulled both boys into his arms, hugging them tightly. The boys wrapped their arms around his neck and squeezed hard. Thorin smiled tenderly and stood up from the bed. He leaned down and kissed the boys’ and Bilbo’s heads, picked up the breakfast tray, and said, “Let’s go to the kitchen and make something for everyone. It’s almost time for Frodo to wake up.” He ruffled the boys’ hair and then left the room.

                Bilbo decided he didn’t want to let his boys go, so he somehow managed to get up out of the bed without getting tangled up in the blanket while still holding him. Standing up, he set the boys on his hips, readjusted his hold on them, and followed Thorin out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So at this point, I guess I should just make all these Bagginshield Uncle fics a series now?


End file.
